Los problemas de Megu
by kriverula
Summary: Megu tiene problemas con su hermana, y ellos imbolucran a plutón, pero Ryu le ayudara MeguxRyu,En el primer capítulo esta con Kyu pero les aseguro que es 100% meguxRyu... en estos problemas también se podria involucrar plutón ¡pasen! no se arrepentiran
1. Una propuesta amorosa

_Hola…_

_Bueno soy nueva aquí en y hace mucho tiempo estuve tratando de subir este fic en esta pagina pero no podía, bueno este fic creo que muchos lo han visto, debido a que lo he puesto en otras webs pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo he comenzado a leer nuevamente mi fic y me he dado cuenta que la narración no es la óptima por lo que he comenzado a escribirla de nuevo…_

_Difrutenla, porque tienes muchos arreglos y cosas nuevas sucederan…_

_--_

Ya habian pasado dos días del buen desplante que tuvo la sección Q en el secuestro de su maestro Dan Morihiko, los estudiantes se encontraban en la academia de detectives para comnzar una nueva clase, pero habia un problema, Megumi Minami todavía no llegaba, todos estaban muy preocupados, sobrre todo Kyu y un joven de cabellos celestes que lo disimulo muy bien.

- buenos días chicos-dijo el profesor Tantsumi mientras comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor pero habia allgo raro…- donde esta la señorita Megumi?

-No ha llegado-dijo Kazuma- creo que…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Kyu lo interrumpio

-No se preocupe profesor Tantsumi, yo iré a buscarla. Dicho esto Kyu salio corriendo de la sala para ir en busca de su compañera Megu.  
Luego de una busqueda de 5 minutos la encontro sentada bajo un árbol y de dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

que pasa Megu?, todos estan muy preocupados por ti- dijo el joven de los ojos dorados

Kyu! Que sorpresa, no imagine que vendrias a verme, creo que me viniste a buscar para ir a la DDS, lo ciento pero no tengo ganas de ir.- dijo la pelirosada

-Como que no iras? Vamos Megu, cuentame que pasa, tu no eres así

te lo contare, pero por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie- Kyu asintio con su cabeza, entonces prosiguió-Mi hermana se va a casar, pero ese no es el problema, lamentablemente su prometido me trata muy mal y lo peor es que cuando se casen el me dijo que me hechara de la casa.

Pero se lo debes decir a tu hermana-dijo el joven- tu sabes que ella te ayudara, te quiere mucho, seguro no permitira que te haga algo así

La joven comenzo a llorar – se lo he dicho muchas veces pero no me cree, esta completamente enamorada de el

La chica se sonrojo al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y una tranquila voz que le decia "tranquila Megu, para algo me tienes".

-tengo que contarselo ahora, después sera muy tarde, el tiempo pasa rápido , y a medida que pasa ella se va poniendo más linda por lo que tendre mucha competencia- pensaba el joven hasta que se decidio y comenzo a hablar

-Megu, yo también debo decirte algo muy importante, hace mucho tiempo siento que…¡Caray no se como decirtelo!- dijo el chico algo nervioso- mira es que tu…. Yo… no –la tomo de las manos- Megu te quiero mucho…. QUIERES SER MI NOVIA!!

Megu estaba muy nerviosa, Kyu le estaba pidiendo si podian ser novios, pues claro que si ella lo amaba como le diria que no…

si Kyu me encantaria ser tu novia- dijo lanzandose a los brazos de su amado.

Pero esa pareja no duraría mucho….

--

_Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen muchos reviews_

_Hay vere si sigo la historia, porque se que este fic esta en muchos lugares pero lo estoy arreglando y pienso ponerle un final, pero todo según si les gusta…_

_El otro capitulo será más largo, porque quizas junte muchos capitulos en uno, este es corto porque queda con la intrga XD_

_Pero recuerden que este tendra muuuuuuuuuuuuuchos arreglines_

_No olviden dejarme reviews_

_Cuidence mucho_

_sayounara_


	2. RupturaRyu que haces aquí!

Después de la conversación que tuvieron ambos, Megu decidió en vez de ir a la DDS ese día volver a su departamento, porque lo más seguro era que su hermana la retaria pr cosas que ni ella sabia pero era mejor estar mientras estaba ella que ese patetico n

Después de la conversación que tuvieron ambos, Megu decidió en vez de ir a la DDS ese día volver a su departamento, porque lo más seguro era que su hermana la retaria pr cosas que ni ella sabia pero era mejor estar mientras estaba ella que ese patetico novio que tenía su hermana, preferia ser retada frente a ella y el. Pero lamentablemente al único que encontro al entrar fue a la persona que menos deceaba ver..

-Hola Megu- dijo con sonrisa malevola Haku, el novio de su hermana- te debes preguntar que le paso a tu hermana…

La verdad es que ya me lo imagino… que le dijiste ahora?

Yo? Por favor que insinuas, est es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona por eso estas castigada- señalo Haku

Eres un maldito, tu no me mandas, esta casa es d emi hermana y mia no tienes derecho a tratarme así

Sabes tu hermana fue de compras muy dolida por la última pelea que tuvo contigo, pero creo que estara peor cuando le cuente lo que acaba de pasar, ahora vete a tu habitación-grito esa persona que megu cada vez odiaba más.

Megu se fue llorando a su habitación, no podia hacer nada, el era así y lo peor era que su querida hermana, a la persona que más queria en este mundo la trataba como la ultima basura del mundo, pero todos sus pensamientos se desbanecieron cuando vió entrar sin ningún permiso a Haku a su habitación comenzando a desordenar todo y dandole una bofetada a Megu le dijo:

Esto e para que aprendas a respetarme

De repente sienten el sonido de la puerta…Akane había llegado rápidamente se dirige a la habitación de megu y ve a esta llorando, la pieza ella un desastre y a Haku frente a su hermana

-que es todo esto-dice Akane preocupada

-trate de detenerla pero es tan testaruda que dejo todo esto desordenado

- hermana, es mentira, no le creas, todo es mentira- decia megu mientras unas lágrimas cristalinas corrian por su rostro

-Estas castigada y no se habla más del tema-dijo Akane mientras salia de la habitación-sabes? Nunca pensé que me harias esto, no podrás salir, adios.

-y lógico tampoco podra comer querida mía, hay que enseñarle a respetarme, y el hambre es la mejor manera- dijo Haku

Como tu digas- dijo la hermana mayor sañiendo con su novio

Por qué me hacen esto, acaso yo les he hecho daño- pensaba Mgu tirada en su cama mientras más y más lágrimas caian de su bello rostro, no lo soporto más, debo hacer algo, sé que el no se quedara feliz con solo hacerme sufrir de esta manera, Dios por que me pasan estas cosas… heramos tan felices antes pero tubo que llegar Haku…

Ya se, le pedire ayuda a Kyu y a Ryu, con ellos a mi lado no me pasara nada- pensó la joven

Mientras estaba viendo como sería y de que manera les pediria ayuda suena su celular

Rin-Rin (que autentica XD)

-Aló

-Hola Megu, como estas?

-Kyu, justo te iba a llamar – decia la joven mientras su voz se quebraba

-te pasa algo? Que te hicieron ahora

-Por favor Kyu ven rápido, te necesito

-Altiro voy Me..-pero el chico no pudo continuar se vio interrumpido por Megu

-te necesito a ti y a Ryu- solto en llanto la joven

-Por qué metes en todo a Ryu, entiende que yo soy tu novio, con mi a yuda basta…. Sabes mejor terminamos, no quiero que siempre estes pensando en el siendo que me tienes a mi, Adios, trata de arreglartelas tu sola- dijo Kyu cortando la llamada

La chica estaba triste, todo estaba mal, el novio de su hermana, su hermana y como fuera poco también Kyu, que le pasaba a caso ella estaba haciendo mal las cosas?

Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos al oír un ruido en su balcón, se dirigí hacia allá y vio a…

-Ryu que haces aquí- dijo sorprendida Megu mientras abría la ventana para que el recién nombrado entrara, mientras se dirigia ella rápidamente después de abrir la ventana a cerrar la puerta.

ví a Kyu algo enojado y me conto todo lo sucedido por eso vine

Y por qué subiste por aquí, te podrias haber matado- decia aún preocupada y asombrada la joven

Fue todo por razonamiento, digamos que me conto lo que te estaba pasando con tu hermana por lo que suponí que te debian tener castigada, aparte si el novio de Akane es como me dicen, es mejor por el bien de ambos entrar escondido, además vine porque me pensé que te podria pasar algo- dijo Ryu muy sonrojado

(se lo imaginan sonrojado…¡que lindo! .Jejejeje ´por favor no me pregunten como subió 5 pisos, digamos que los escalo porque en la DDs le enseñaron, utilicen su imaginación)

- Gracias Ryu no sé que haría sin ti- esto sonrojo más a ambos chicos pero decidieron ocultar sus miradas

Ryu al ver la cara de Megumi le sonrie tiernamente y le dic:

Sabes, me gustaria que tu me explicaras el problema que tienes, creo que así lo entendere

Bueno..-dijo muy tímida Megu-es con mi hermana , se va a casar y ese hombre vive en la casa, me trata mal y por culpa de el peleo con mi hermana, esta muy enojada con migo

- y que piensas hacer

- irme de la casa pero, no se donde – Ahí la joven no aguanto más y se largo a llorar y de un impulso va y abraza a Ryu callendo ambos sobre la cama (No piensen mal ok solo se calleron porque Megu se tiro muy rápido y Ryu estaba así como que no se lo esperaba…)

ya se megu, ahora nos escapamos, y te vas a la casa de kyu, hablamos con su mamá, ella es una persona muy buena

pero tu sabes que kyu esta muy enojado con migo que pasa si no me dejan quedarme ay con ellos

arriendo un departamento, y nos vamos juntos por un tiempo

- enserio Ryu, muchas gracias, tu si que eres un amigo

-bueno ahora tenemos que ver como escaparemos de aqui...

**To be continued…..**

Hola!! Como estan?

gracias por los review.. esperaba más pero no importa 

ojala esta vez dejen mas se los suplico

bueno tengo una pregunta….¿quieren lemon?

Yo nunca he escrito lemon peor la verdad si ustedes quieren lo haría… sobretodo si recibo mas personas que lo lean 

Bueno si me digieran que si podria haber lemon en el próximo capitulo o en unos que vengan después todo es según lo que ustedes quieran

Bueno xau


End file.
